


Sobre clichês que nunca acontecerão

by iAlyena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amigos, Angst, Desilusão, Friendship, Gen, Sorvete, colegial
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Porque, afinal, as garotas bonitas como Sakura sempre iriam se apaixonar por cara populares como Sasuke, e não estranhos como Lee (que chorou por três dias inteiros, mas teve seus amigos ao seu lado).[Fanfic também postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Rock Lee & Tenten
Kudos: 1





	Sobre clichês que nunca acontecerão

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura <3

> _“— Por favor, aceite meus sentimentos, Sakura-chan! — Rock Lee, o garotinho esquisito de penteado mais esquisito ainda curvou-se, estendendo uma caixa de bombons e um buquê de flores. Seu rosto estava corado._
> 
> _— Poxa, Lee. — Assim que ouviu o tom da moça, o adolescente já sentiu suas esperanças sumirem — Sinto muito, mas já tenho sentimentos por outro. Sinto muito mesmo — repetiu, antes de virar as costas e correr._
> 
> _Um soco no estômago teria doído menos.”_

Lágrimas brotaram quase que automaticamente nos olhos redondos e negros de Rock Lee, pela décima vez em três dias, desde o terrível incidente. Sentiu-se mais tolo por estar chorando sozinho (seus pais haviam viajado) em pleno domingo do que sentiu-se ao revelar seus sentimentos para uma garota bonita demais para ele.

Ora, quem poderia culpá-la por estar atraída por Sasuke Uchiha — sim, sabia que Sasuke era o dono de seus sentimentos, não precisando pesquisar tanto para descobrir: era óbvio, e apenas ele parecia não ter reparado —, o bad boy incrivelmente popular, ao invés dele?

Sakura era simplesmente incrível: tinha um coração tão bom como nunca havia visto, um fogo da juventude que poderia ser comparado ao seu próprio e olhos tão lindos e verdes como duas esmeraldas — ah, aqueles olhos! Se os olhos realmente fossem a janela da alma, como um dia leu em mais um de seus livros, então Sakura era tão bonita por dentro como era por fora.  
Quanto a Sasuke Uchiha? Lee não via nada demais nele — embora possa admitir que ele é bonito até demais —, e não entendia até hoje como alguém tão legal quanto Naruto podia estar sempre correndo atrás daquele delinquente — O jovem amaldiçoou a si mesmo após o pensamento malicioso, aquele não era ele.

Afundou ainda mais a cabeça na almofada após chegar a conclusão amarga: esse não era um clichê que acontecia em filmes adolescentes, era a vida real — e, na vida real, garotas bonitas como Sakura sempre se apaixonariam por caras legais como Sasuke, e não por esquisitos como ele. 

Levantou-se sem a mínima vontade quando ouvia a campainha tocar pela quinta vez (e decidiu atender apenas após ter certeza que a pessoa não desistiria), surpreendendo-se pelo abraço que recebeu assim que abriu a porta: por um instante, sonhou ser Sakura, mas a decepção reinou mais uma vez ao ver que era apenas Tenten.

— Soube do que aconteceu, Lee. — A morena murmurou contra seu peito (apesar de ter quase a mesma altura que ele), e o rapaz ficou mais magoado ainda com o pensamento de que toda a escola já devia saber — Sinto muito.

— Tenho ouvido muito essa palavra ultimamente. — resmungou, indo sentar-se ao lado de Tenten, que, como sua amiga da infância, sentia-se em casa.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos, Mitsashi não sabia o que falar e, céus, Gai seria ótimo para animar Lee se não tivesse ido correr uma maratona. Deitou a cabeça no ombro do amigo, reparando que ele não vestia mais verde e sim preto.

Quando a campainha tocou novamente, Lee precisou unir todo o — pouquíssimo — ânimo que lhe restava para caminhar até a porta novamente. Arregalou os olhos ao ver quem era: Neji.

— Alguém aqui aceita sorvete? — O perolado questionou, o moreno levou os olhos até a sacola que o outro carregava.

— Tenho certeza que você tem coisas melhores p’ra fazer do que me ver chorando em pleno domingo, Neji — Disse, sentindo-se péssimo por fazer os amigos irem vê-lo.

— Não diga bobeiras, Lee — O Hyuuga sorriu minimamente.

— Nada é mais importante do que passar uma tarde com nosso melhor amigo de coração partido — Tenten completou quando os dois chegaram até a sala (que não ficava muito longe da porta de entrada) e, pela primeira vez, Lee soltou um risinho tímido.

— Vocês são os melhores amigos que alguém pode ter! — afirmou, abraçando-os (e nem Neji, que evitava esse tipo de contato, fez a mínima menção de afastar-se).

Foi naquele dia, em que seus amigos passaram a tarde com ele (quando podiam estar fazendo mil outras coisas) que Lee entendeu: sua vida romântica podia fugir do usual clichê, mas sempre que tivesse seu coração partido, eles estariam lá, para assistir comédias românticas e tomar sorvete com eles.

Mesmo desiludido, Rock Lee nunca se sentiu tão sortudo.

**Author's Note:**

> É triste como a maior parte dos pensamentos de Lee é totalmente verdade; as garotas bonitas só ficam com os "estranhos" em filmes e livros, nunca na vida real. Mas é isso, pelo menos nosso nenê teve Neji e Tenten consolando-o. 
> 
> Obrigada por ler!   
> Não se esqueçam que um comentário e/ou favorito podem tornar o dia da autora muito mais feliz, hehe <33 
> 
> *Um ponto que não tem importância, mas eu queria citar, é que o Lee ficou mais surpreso ao ver neji do que tenten porque Neji era popular, e, em pleno domingo, ele estaria com "caras legais", vulgo a turminha do sasuke


End file.
